


Shimmer

by busigt_81



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busigt_81/pseuds/busigt_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this phone call was something more to Mike, it was a lifeline, a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this plotbunny jumped in my head and wouldn't leave, I still don't know where he wants to take me but he wanted me to post this. So I must obey! ;) Graceland don't belongs to me even if I really want to. This is how I want season 2 to go. Be aware that the pairing (if there will by any pairing) its M/M!
> 
> So hopefully someone will like this!

Mike Warren let out a deep sigh as he hung up the phone, hearing Briggs voice still made his stomach grow warm and he was actually a bit touched that the older man still seemed to care about him.  
But the real reason for sure for the phone call was probably that now there was a chance to get back at the Casa cartel, Mike shouldn't get his hope up that it was anymore than that.  
But the phone call was something more to Mike, it was a lifeline, a way out.

–-----------

”Hey Mikey!” Johnny yelled and he laughed out loud as he walked up to the young man who was standing under the same sign as when the first time they met.  
”Hey Johnny.” Mike smiled big and tried not to wince as the other FBI- agent hugged him hard.  
”Shit Mike, didn't they feed you at D.C.?” Johnny asked as he stepped back to take a look at his friend and he saw the cast on Mike's left arm. ”What happened to you, man?”  
”Ah, nothing big. Just being clumsy and tripped.” Mike's smile dimmed a little as he lied to Johnny.  
”Riight...” Johnny said as he grabbed Mike's bag. ”Let's go home to Graceland.”

–------------

The table were set when Mike an Johnny stepped inside Graceland and a wonderful smell was spreading through the whole house.  
”It smells sooo good!” Johnny says as he ushers Mike towards the kitchen.  
”Mikey!” Charlie yelled as she ran up to Mike and gave him a big hug, followed by Paige who also hugged him as she welcomed him back.  
Jakes was already at the table and he tipped his beer bottle at Mike as he said a laid back:” Hey.”  
Mike nodded back to him as Briggs stepped inside the room with a smile on his face and when the younger FBI-agent saw the older man, he felt himself smiling wider and some tension in his body disappeared.  
”Good to see you, Mike.” Briggs said as he stepped up to the younger man, raising an eyebrow as he notices the cast then he gives Mike a one armed hug.  
”You to, Briggs.” Mike said returning the hug, trying not to melt in the warm embrace.  
”Let's eat! I'm starving!” Johnny says and they sit down at the table.

–------------------

Mike sits back with a smile on his face, his stomach filled with food, as Johnny tells a story about a bust, arms waving and Charlie and Paige commenting making it all even funnier.  
The young FBI-agent sips on his beer and he laughs at the things Johnny are telling him about and Mike feels that he is getting even more relaxed and strangely he feels safe.  
He carefully cast a glance over at Briggs, who is sipping on his own beer smiling at Johnny's antics and Mike can't help to wonder if the older man has forgiven him for ratting him out or if the others have forgiven him for almost burning Graceland.  
He stills feels very guilty about what happen before he left for D.C.  
Mike startles a little as his phone starts to buzz and he fishes out the phone out of his pocket, seeing the caller ID his whole body freezes even thou he knew that HE would call.  
He takes a deep breath as he stands up, points at the phone and says:  
”Sorry guys, got to take this.” He hopes his voice didn't tremble to much and he walks away from the others, out on to one of the balconies before answering the phone.  
”Where the hell are you?” Thomas voice is hard and angry. ”What tha hell do you think you are doing?”  
”Thomas...” Mike says his voice low and weak and he hates himself for it. ”I can't do this anymore.”  
”You little shit! You can't do this!” Thomas became livid. ”If you don't come back here right fucking now, I'll end you! You will never work in D.C. again! You will be stuck in some shitty FBI office in the middle of fucking nowhere!”  
”That's fine with me.” Mike's whole body is now shaking even though he knows that Thomas can't touch him.  
”I fucking own you, Michael! You are nothing without me!”  
”Maybe so.” Mike close his eyes and he tries to gather his courage. ”But I still can't do this anymore.”  
”Well then kiss your career in the high circles of FBI goodbye! And next time I see you a broken wrist would be the smallest memento you get from me!”  
Before Mike could answer Thomas hung up and hearing the dial-tone Mike dropped the phone and ran his uninjured hand thru his hair as he stares out over the ocean feeling numb.  
Then he starts to feel drained making him sway a little, the many bruises under his clothes hurts and his broken wrist is throbbing. Mike shivers as a cold oceanbrezze sweeps over him and a tear falls down his cheek.  
How could he be so stupid? How could he have let things go so far?  
”Everything alright?” Briggs deep voice startles Mike and he quickly wipes the tears away as the older man walks up to him.  
”Yeah.” Mike's voice is a bit scratchy but he swallows before turning to the older man and he forces out a smile. ”Just my supervisor, he is a bit mad that I bailed.”  
”Thomas Jefferson, right?” Briggs asks, noticing Mike go a little paler at the name but the younger man nods. ”He has a rumor of being a hard ass. I never liked him.”  
”Yes, he is.” Mike says not looking at Briggs. ”I'm pretty beat so I think I'll hit the bed.”  
”Sure, Mike. See you tomorrow, kid.” Briggs watches as Mike walks away and he frowns, feeling a little worried.  
Something is going on with the kid, Briggs is sure about that but he wonders what it could be. When he first saw Mike today was surprised how filled with tension and drawn the kid had been. Maybe Mike was still a bit uncertain how the others felt about him after what happened with whole mess with Odin and Jangels.  
So during the dinner he had studied the younger man, feeling glad seeing how the kid grew more relaxed and more like the person he had been when he last saw him.  
Smiling that amazing smile a little more.  
He didn't say much about D.C. when asked, he talked, yeah but didn't really say anything that had any value.  
He was still very curious about the wrist on Mike's arm, it looked pretty new and he could see how it caused the kid pain when he moved it wrong.  
Then when he fished out his phone, the young man became stiff as a board and the little color he had disappeared and Briggs stomach felt unsettled as he watched Mike walk away, worry making him frown.  
Briggs scratched his beard, he was real glad that Mike was back at Graceland, he and the others had missed the kid and they all were happy that he was back.  
But he is gonna figure out what happened to the kid in D.C.

–-----

Mike woke up the next morning, first a little disoriented but as he remembered that he was back at Graceland he smiled.  
He stretched his body carefully before getting up and he was amazed that he actually felt rested, he didn't remember when the last time he slept more than four hours straight.  
Mike put on a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a long-sleeved thin shirt to cover the bruises that still littered over his arms and chest before walking down to the kitchen.  
The house was quite and peaceful as it was still early and the others were still sleeping in their beds.  
Mike started the coffee machine before opening the cupboard, spotting his favorite mug on the highest shelf and he had to stand on the tip of his toes to reach it.  
”Damm Levi.” Jakes voice startle Mike bad almost making him lose his balance and drop the mug.”Nice looking bruises you got there, kid.”  
As Jakes stepped inside the kitchen Mike had been reaching for the mug and his shirt had ridden up, revealing his bruised back.  
Mike flushed in embarrassment and he wanted to smack himself for being so careless, so he tried to righten his shirt.  
Then Jakes surprised him as the D.E.A -agent walked up to him and reached out to lift his shirt to take a closer look at his back then he carefully smoothed back Mike's shirt making him flush even more and the younger agent steeled himself for the following questions. He didn't want to lie to Jakes but he wasn't ready to tell the truth.  
”Last time I had bruises like that.” Jakes said as he looked Mike in the eyes then he walks around the counter and sits down. ”I pissed blood for like a week.”  
”Really?” Mike said not really knowing what to say.  
Jakes wanted to ask Mike what had happened but he could see that the kid really didn't want to talk about it and it worried Jakes.  
Sure, they hadn't parted on the best of terms but Jakes actually likes Mike, he respects the kid for doing what he did and seeing those bruises on him leaves a sour taste in his mouth.  
Mike hands him a cup of coffee before filling his own and he sits down across Jakes.  
”Yeah, I was in a fight with this big Samoan guy and he got in a few good shoots in.” Jakes started to tell Mike as he sips on his coffee. ”Man, it hurt like a bitch.”  
”What hurt like a bitch?” Briggs asks as he walks into the kitchen, yawning and he sits down beside Jakes. ”Morning Mike.”  
”I was just telling Levi here about that time when I almost got beaten by a that big Samoan guy.” Jakes says as he turns to Briggs.  
Mike gets up, trying not to wince and he prays to God that Jakes won't tell Briggs about his bruises. He takes out a mug, fills it with coffee and hands it to Briggs.  
”Thanks, Mike.” Briggs says and he sips on his coffee. ”What I remembered is that that guy totally kicked your ass!”  
Mike feels relief and he smiles as he listens to the two older men bicker back and forth, he really missed this and the feeling of being a part of a family.  
But yet again like before he got to get to know the others he felt like an outsider, now even more than before as guilt overwhelmed him.  
Mike almost destroyed Graceland but still the others treats him like a decent human being and Mike can't really wrap his head around it.  
They all should hate him.  
Mike closes his eyes, massing his temple with his uninjured hand trying to make the headache which is growing in his head lessen and then he reaches out for his mug with his other hand without thinking, making his injured wrist flare with pain.  
”You okay, kid?” Briggs ask as he hears Mike's sharp intake of breath. In the corner of his eyes he could see the concern in Jakes eyes that he knows is in his own.  
”Yeah.” Mike says dropping his uninjured hand from his head and he meets Briggs eyes. ”I'm fine. Just not used to this yet.”  
Before anyone could say more Mike's phone which is laying on the counter starts to buzz and for a moment Mike just stared at the phone, fear making his stomach grow cold.  
He checks the caller ID and he pales his whole body freezing up but he knows he has to answer so he takes a deep breath before grabbing the phone, excuses himself and walks out of the kitchen.

TBC


End file.
